An evening to remember
by akula03
Summary: Takes place during the episode of Orphans. Explains what really went on between Scream and the French woman, Sophie. Enjoy!


An evening to remember………….

_Shit! Oh, Shit!_ That was all the Scream could think as Sophie kissed his cheek. Her breath was sweet on his face as she thanked him for his sacrifice. It really wasn't a sacrifice. He would have stayed in and he knew it. But if his "sacrifice" could help these kids, then why not. It had been a long time since he'd done something good, noble, and honorable. Something his grandmother would have been proud of him for doing. _She's not stopping!_ Scream mind yelled at him as Sophie continued to touch his face and kiss him. _Is she coming on to me? No way! She fucking hates her. His hands roamed up over he shoulders, his fingers threading through her hair. His lips touched the exposed skin on her neck and shoulder. He just wanted to hold her, and know a woman's touch. It had been so long since he'd felt that. Sophie continued to be the aggressor, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Scream felt like he was going to cry from the sweetness of this moment. He'd given something to her and now she was giving something back to him. __What a minute! NO! I don't want her to think she has to do this because her close, against his body. Even through the Kevlar and the clothing he could feel her. His hands roamed up over he shoulders, his fingers threading through her hair. His lips touched the exposed skin on her neck and shoulder. He just wanted to hold her, and know a woman's touch. It had been so long since he'd felt that. Sophie continued to be the aggressor, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Scream felt like he was going to cry from the sweetness of this moment. He'd given something to her and now she was giving something back to him. __What a minute! NO! I don't want her to think she has to do this because…_ Scream pulled away from Sophie, holding her away from him. Sophie thought he was going to push her away. But he held her there, staring into her eyes.

"I don't want you to think you have to do this for…" Scream started to say, but Sophie brought her fingers up to his lips to silence him. It seemed that was the only way to get a man named Sgt Scream to be quiet. "I'm not." Is all that Sophie replied as she move back to kiss him softly on his parted lips as her hands lightly stroked his face. Scream responded to the kiss passionately, feeling her tongue touch his. A sound came from his throat as he continued to respond to her kiss. Scream's hands ran from her shoulders down her arms to her hands. He threaded her hands with his, removing them from his face. Sophie pulled back slightly, curious. She did not know this man very well, but she knew she wanted him. And he wanted her. From the very beginning there had been something there that has drawn them together.

Scream pulled away and took a step back, their hands still intertwined. _He does not want me. _Sophie thought to herself. Thinking he was going to leave her. Instead, he started to unbuckle the weapon harness around his waist and unstrap the 9mm from his thigh. Sophie stood as she watched him. He carefully laid the harness over a chair near the bed. He turned his back as he removed the 9mm from the holster. He cocked the weapon and laid it carefully on the bedside table. Sophie took a deep breath in realization that this man was a warrior, a solider…a protector.

Scream turned back to Sophie; see her wide eyes at his actions. Although she was not unaware of the circumstances that brought them together. He knew that his actions were a blaring example of what the true circumstances really were. Scream looked at her, Sophie smiled a little uneasily. But she moved toward him, where he stood by the bed. Scream lightly placed his hands on her upper arms, marveling that anything could be that soft in this harsh, hard place. Sophie lightly bit her bottom lip, unsure how to proceed. Her hands came up to the Kevlar vest, searching how to remove it. Scream chuckled at her efforts.

"Would you like some help?" He asked softly still stroking her upper arms. As warm as it was there, Sophie was shivering. It pleased Scream to know that her shivers were probably cause by him. He reached up and started to remove the Kevlar vest. Scream shrugged out of the heavy armor. Sophie grasped it as it fell awkwardly sideways.

"Mon Dieu! How do you move so quickly with this on?" Sophie inquired incredulously as she set the heavy vest to the side. Scream shrugged one shoulder as if to say, "I just do." Scream pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately. Their arms moved of their own volition. Sophie removed Scream's camouflage blouse, flinging it carelessly to the side. Sophie could feel the muscles rippling under his "under armor" shirt. It was tight against his chest and Sophie didn't have to imagine much as to what lie beneath. Scream's breathing increased. The strap on Sophie's top fell off her shoulder. Scream took the opportunity to kiss the area exposed gently. Sophie started to lean back onto the bed, her arms wrapped around Scream's neck, pulling him down with her. Scream reading the sign, and held her to him as he too moved over the bed. His knee came up to kneel on the edge of the bed, between Sophie's legs, so he could softly lay Sophie onto the bed. The bed itself was a luxury that Scream hadn't had the pleasure of in 12 months. It wasn't the greatest, but it was soft, clean and had a beautiful woman in it. _Can't ask much more than that_, Scream thought as he moved over Sophie. Their lips met over and over, the urgency building as they moved against each other. Scream moved Sophie's top up over her head and off her body. Scream kissed a trail from her lips to her neck and downward to her exposed breasts. Sophie's back arched as his mouth touched one, her hands running up and over his shoulders, pulling his head closer to her. Up and down, Sophie's hands ran on Scream's body. The sensations for both of them were incredible. Their breathing intermingled as they strived to get closer and closer.

"S'il vous plaît ne pas arrêter, Sargent" Sophie whispered into Scream's ear. Although he didn't know what she was saying, he heard "sergeant" and that made him stop. Scream pulled back and hovered over Sophie, his arms braced on either side of her head.

"Chris. My name is Chris"

Sophie smiled and ran her hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her lips.

"Christopher" Sophie whispered softly against Scream's lips. Scream moaned as Sophie's hand came up his back, pulling his shirt up with her movements. The shirt came off and Scream flung it to the side. His dog tags fell upon Sophie's chest. She wrapped her hand around them and pulled Scream back to her. Scream didn't know how much longer he could take not being inside this woman. His boots were still on and he had wanted to stop to take them off. _What? Are you fcking kidding me! You are not stopping! DO YOU HEAR ME!" _his body screamed at his brain. Scream ran his hand down to Sophie's pants. It didn't take much for them to come off. They were half off from their movements anyway. Sophie took the lead and unbuttoned his trousers. She was surprised he wasn't wearing any underwear. She reached inside his trousers, grasping him lightly. Scream groaned like a man possessed, his face falling into the pillow next to Sophie's head. Sophie stroked him a few times, but Scream's hand came up to stop her. Scream held still for a few moments. He knew this was it. He couldn't take it. He had to be inside her. He didn't necessarily want to be like this. But the image in his mind almost made him explode right there in Sophie's hand. Scream took his hands and ran them up Sophie's thighs, bending her legs. He grasped himself and guided himself into her. Sophie let go and wrapped her arms around Scream as he pushed himself into her. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Please let this be real! Please let this be real!_ was all Scream could think of as he pushed himself to the hilt into Sophie. The feeling was incredible. Like when it's your first time. That's what it felt like. His first time. He didn't want it to be over too quickly, so he stayed still. But Sophie had other ideas. Scream started to move over Sophie. He loved hearing her moan in pleasure. He wasn't too quiet either, which made Sophie move even more. Sophie's legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he pumped into her. Scream couldn't stop himself, his body took over. Scream braced his hands on either side of Sophie. She ran her ands up and down them as his face mirrored the pleasure he was feeling. _Don't let this end! Don't let it end!_ He kept telling his mind as he got close to release. Then, it was over. He could feel his soul rushing out of him and it felt wonderful. Scream dropped heavily on top of Sophie, who didn't seem to mind the weight. Their breathing harsh and heavy. Scream took a deep breath, breathing in her scent from the pillow his head was on. Sophie stroked the back of his head softly and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek as he lay there.

A few minutes later……………

Scream lay on his back next to Sophie. His boots and trousers still on, his chest covered in sweat, with his eyes closed. A breeze drifts in that causes Sophie to shiver, or at least that's what Scream thinks. She reaches down and drags a blanket over herself. Scream sits up and swings his legs over to the opposite side of the bed. Sophie's head pops up in curiosity.

"Are you leaving?" Sophie asks expectantly. Scream bends down and starts to untie his boots, out of Sophie's view. He stops and leans back, looking over his shoulder at Sophie. He smiles mischievously.

"Do you want me to leave?" Scream asks

"No." Sophie replies

"Then let me take these boots off so I don't get the entire Iraqi desert in your bed." Scream states as he bends down to continue removing his boots. He breathes a sigh of relief as the boots come off. Sophie giggles as his obvious pleasure.

"If I'd known that was all it took to get a sigh of pleasure out of you. I would have…." Sophie stops abruptly as she watches Scream stand and remove his trousers. His body is incredibly, but it is the scars that draw her attention. Scream looks back at her, realizing she's stopped talking. He's not ashamed of being naked in front of anyone. Scream climbs back into the bed, lying down next to Sophie.

"You would have what?" Scream inquires, but notices Sophie's eyes are glazed with tears. Scream is confused and it reflects on his face as he reaches up and strokes Sophie's face. "What? What is it? Did I hurt you?" Scream asks with concern. Sophie doesn't say anything, just reaches out to stroke the scar on his chest by his right shoulder.

"Where did you get these?" Sophie asks as she touches the other scars that dot his upper torso. Scream stops her, grasping her hand gently, stroking her palm reassuringly with his thumb.

"I've been in the Army a long time, Sophie. Been a lot of bad places." Scream sighs as he realizes she wants to know the whole truth. "I was with the Rangers when we went to Mogadishu, Somalia. Ever heard of the movie Black Hawk Down?" Sophie nods her head in acknowledgement. "That was me. I was there. I got shot 3 times. Twice in the chest, once in the thigh." Sophie's eyes fill with tears and roll down her face. Scream looks at her. He's never been good at telling a story, especially to a woman.

"Hey, it's okay." Scream stated as he pulled her into his arms. Sophie weeps silently as she realizes she is not weeping for him, but for herself, him and all the innocent people who are trapped in this horrible place. And because of him, he has to stay even longer. Sophie stops crying and wipes the tears from her face. She smiles shakily at Scream who is obviously uncomfortable with her sadness.

"Tell me about your family?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"My family? What do you mean?" Scream asked curiously.

"Your family? You do have one don't you?" Sophie starts to wonder if this man has anyone at all to go home to.

"My parents died…" Scream starts off nervously, "when I was 7. They were killed in a plane crash. My grandmother, she raised me."

"You were an orphan." Sophie states as she props her head in her hand as she listens to Scream tell her more about himself. Scream stops as he looks at her.

"You are uncomfortable speaking of yourself, aren't you?" Scream just shrugs his shoulders. He turns to the side to look at Sophie, who looks like she has been enjoying herself thoroughly. Lightning fast he snatches her up and rolls her underneath him. He kisses her soundly.

"You're not uncomfortable with this I see." Sophie smiles up at him.

"No ma'am. In fact I could get used to this, very easily."  
"Then you must stay. We may have only this one night to remember who we were before all of this ever happened." Sophie replies as she runs her hands down his back. Scream smiles as he thinks of all things they could do to each other before the sun rose.

"Let me show another reason they call me Sgt. Scream." Sophie giggles as she welcomes his kiss.

A few hours later……

The sun was about to rise. Scream cracked his eyes open, looking curiously around the room. _Was last night a dream?_ His brain asks, but his body tells him differently. His left arm is over his head, so he can easily reach the gun sitting on the bedside table next to him. _Bedside table?_ But its what's underneath his right arm and snuggled up along the length of his body, that tells him that it is definitely NOT a dream. His hand is draped lazily on top of the blanket covering Sophie's hip. Scream looks around the room and the images all flood back to him. A smile drifts across his face. He looks at his watch. 0412. _Shit, he hadn't wanted to stay all night. How was he going to explain this to squad?_ His mind raced through a few options but finally he decided he didn't need to explain anything to them. His movements made Sophie move closer to him. Scream kissed Sophie's forehead before he exited the bed quietly. He didn't want her to wake up too early, but he needed to call Tariq and get them to pick him up. Scream rubbed his hands over his head to shake off the sleep. He was surprised he was able to sleep as soundly as he had. Even in the hooches, he didn't sleep this well. _Probably from all the guys snoring all the time._ He thought to himself_. Of course, it had nothing to do with all the sex he'd had last night and the beautiful woman laying beside him._ Scream laughed to himself. It has been a long time since he'd laughed at himself. As he rubs the sleep from his face, he notices the scent on his hands. It smells like her, like Sophie. He breathes in deeply, remembering how sweetly she gave herself to him last night. It certainly an evening to remember for a long time.

Scream moved over to his radio at the end of the bed. He had turned the volume down, but now he had to call Tariq.

"Tariq, this is Scream. Over." Scream was using the non-essential communication channel, which was used for normal radio chatter. Seconds went by.

"Sergeant? This is Tariq. Where are you? Over." Tariq sounded surprised to hear Scream's voice over the radio.

"Pick me up at the orphanage in 1 hour. Over."

"The orphan.." Scream cut Tariq off.

"One hour. Over." Scream announced forcefully but quietly as he started to get dressed.

Tariq stared at the radio, but smiled knowingly what had been going down over on the other side of the city.


End file.
